Perfect
by x-chiriru
Summary: Kyoya hated idiotic people. Personally, he preferred girls who put their brains to good use, someone like Haruhi. I've edited some parts of the story to make it less awkward :D


A/N: I decided to abandon writing my previous fanfiction for awhile and write this oneshot. Hehe. If you're waiting for the next chapter in my previous fanfic… SORRY SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I WILL FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER….soon. To say the truth, I'm having a horrible writer's block for that story.

Eh so, this fanfiction will be based on one of my favourite pairing ^^. Okay, onto the storyyyyy~

LINE BREAK

Kyoya hated idiotic people. He had to entertain many airheaded girls, be it during the Host Club or when his father wanted him to, just because they were daughters of influential families. To put it crudely, they were _bimbotic._ They had the looks, but not the personality.

Personally, he preferred girls that put their brains to good use. Someone like Haruhi - not that he'd admit out loud though. Haruhi is intelligent, witty and kind-hearted. She is really something that many men would fall head over heels for. Hell, she even made the Shadow King fall in love with her, which is considered as an amazing feat to everyone.

But apparently, she is blind to the feelings of the people around her - Hikaru loved her, Kaoru loved her, Tamaki loved her, _Kyoya _loved her – and yet she didn't even know or get the slightest clue of their feelings. All of us would understand if she didn't know of Kyoya's and Kaoru's feelings because they mask them well, but Hikaru and Tamaki? They were practically _radiating_ ther feelings for her and yet, she was either too ignorant or just turned a blind eye towards it to even know it.

After Kyoya found out that his father wanted him to be engaged to Haruhi, he was pretty happy but pissed off at the same time. Happy because his father accepted Haruhi, which means that he was free to woo her. Pissed off because Mr Suoh wanted Haruhi to be engaged to Tamaki too. He saw that Haruhi was in love with Tamaki, even though she didn't know it. Tamaki was always the one there for her, claiming that she was his 'daughter' and she actually chased Tamaki when he left for France to be married to Éclair.

"Kyoya-senpai!" A voice and a hand waving in front of his face broke his reverie and he looked up to find the owner of the voice. He saw Haruhi looking at him with huge caremel eyes, a mixture of curiosity and worry.

He looked back to the screen of his laptop and replied, "Yes, Haruhi?"

"I just wanted to inform you that hosting hours are over and everyone has left."

"Oh. Thank you, Haruhi. I will be leaving soon too." He said, typing into his laptop.

"Are you alright, Kyoya-senpai? You were staring into space for a little while there." Haruhi said, taking a closer look at his face to see if she could find any clues on what he was thinking about awhile ago. But of course, she found none.

"I'm alright, Haruhi. I was just thinking about certain things. You don't have to stare at me like that." He replied, monotonously.

"Fine then, senpai. I'll go clean up a little before I go." Haruhi said, walking towards the coffee table.

Kyoya continued typing on his laptop while Haruhi cleaned up the room in silence. Kyoya took off his spectacles and started massaging his temples when he heard a little 'eep'. He looked up to see Haruhi tripping over the carpet and with inhuman speed, he ran over and caught Haruhi before she could fall on her butt.

Kyoya ended up holding Haruhi and his face was inches away from her. Haruhi got lost in Kyoya's eyes and was thinking of how lovely his eyes were while Kyoya was struggling to keep from crashing his lips to hers. Staring at her caramel eyes was enough for him to lose his control.

Kyoya couldn't think coherently now and his lips got closer and closer to Haruhi's. Haruhi was too shocked to move away or do anything. The only thing she could think of is that the Shadow King was going to kiss her.

When their lips touched, Haruhi swore she could feel sparks fly and she melted into the kiss before she could even think. When they broke apart, they were both gasping for breath and there was a small smile on Kyoya's face.

"I love you, Haruhi." Kyoya whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

She was confused. Does she really love Kyoya? If she didn't, she wouldn't have kissed him back without thinking.

"I-I love you too, Kyoya-senpai." Yes she did. She finally understood.

Kyoya's eyes widened a bit at her reply. "I've always thought you loved Tamaki instead of me."

Haruhi tried to stifle her giggles but was unsuccessful. Soon enough, she was laughing. "You actually thought I was in love with Tamaki-senpai? I thought you were more intelligent than that, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya glared at her before saying, "What about that time when Tamaki was leaving for France? You risked your life to bring him back, didn't you?"

"Tamaki-senpai is a dear friend to me. I can't just sit there and watch him leave to get married and be unhappy all his life, can I?" She retorted.

"Well, maybe. Anyway, don't you think you can start calling me 'Kyoya' instead of 'Kyoya-senpai' now?" Kyoya smirked.

"Maybe. But won't the Host Club suspect something?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

"I don't care. I want them to know that you're mine." Kyoya replied before capturing her lips for another kiss.

Haruhi was perect for him. She was the one he was looking for the whole time. Now, she was his for as long as he lived.

LINE BREAK

A/N: I actually finished this in 2 hours LOL. Haha. Thanks for reading! Please R&R to tell me what you think about this story ^^ Constructive criticism accepted (: Oh, and please visit my profile to do a poll for my upcoming multi-chapter story.


End file.
